


暴风眼

by yiduwandering



Series: 渴望不消亡的永恒 [4]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, 关于万千是怎样一步步毁坏常识的
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:14:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28972635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yiduwandering/pseuds/yiduwandering
Summary: 《渴望不消亡的永恒》part1，万千过去的故事终于圆了我看万千酱在那场演出之前疯狂做爱的夙愿，虽然是我自己写的柴柴腿肉
Relationships: Oogami Banri/Yuki
Series: 渴望不消亡的永恒 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1420807
Kudos: 2





	暴风眼

-冬-  
万感冒了。  
他觉得折笠千斗这个人真的很讨厌，平常挺安静的一个人，却在病人耳边聒噪不停，好不容易把他打发出门，他又发来连串的消息，差不多是把药店里所有的退烧药的药名都发过来，问他要买哪一种。  
随便。万缩在被过高的体温烘得燥热的被子里，差点就这么回复他了，但转念一想，等千回来，要听他抱怨的还是自己，就选了种眼熟的。他从家里搬出来没多久，身体又好，在买药上也没有太多经验。  
十多分钟之后，千风风火火地回来了。这个形容词实在不像能用在他身上的，但万从床上坐起来，看他连围巾都没摘，就急忙掏出运动饮料和退烧药丢在自己的被子上，想到的就是这个词。他慢腾腾地倒出药片，拧开瓶盖，千就眼巴巴地站在床边看着他吃药。  
万说：“你不热啊？”  
千这才注意到比平常还高出一些的室温，帽子围巾外套都脱掉，又回来看着万。  
“你回去吧，省得传染给你，”万说，“虽然我觉得不是流感……”  
“那不就行了。回去我家也没人，不如和万在一块儿。”  
千熟练地挤上那张稍宽的单人床，坐在床尾一侧，脱了袜子把自己冰凉的脚塞进被子，捞过一本练习册装模作样地看了起来。万蹬蹬他的脚，没蹬开，被冰得倒吸了一口气。  
“要看书给我到桌子那边看啊。”他缩起腿，抱怨道。  
“收拾起来好麻烦，而且东西放错地方，你还要说我。”  
万眺望书桌，上面堆成小山的CD的确让人头痛，他的头已经够痛的了。昨晚千从家里搜刮了一堆CD过来，他们听音乐聊天聊到深夜，大概是那时候太兴奋，没注意到空调按照设定程序自动关了机……至于为什么感冒发烧的是他而不是看着纤弱的千，这大概就是运气问题了。  
昨晚聊的事情，还很清晰地留在他的脑中，千是个天才，万再次确认，他在这种为音乐而生的人面前，总有些说不清的妄自菲薄。千无意识地玩着耳机线，高谈阔论一些他从没想过的见解，然后期待地问，万你也这么觉得吧？万就只能点头，同时想把他的脑袋剖开，看看他有没有在里面插个什么芯片。  
当然，万没跟千说过这些，不能给自视甚高的他再添柴加火了，况且这话听起来像给他们渐入佳境的合作泼冷水。他不甚清醒的意识里盘亘着的这些想法，似乎都因为周身的不适而悲观了起来。十六七岁的他们盖着一条毯子，分享一副耳机，也许二十六七岁，千已经名声大噪，而他消退了热情，只安心做个听众也说不定。尽管现在千真心实意地称赞万的音乐，但万偶尔会担心，Re:vale或许不过是千音乐人生的一块踏板，或者说，一首协奏曲里作为引子的那几十个小节。  
他稍微支起身体去看千，见他拿着支铅笔，嘴里念着x呀y呀，念一遍就挠一遍头，把一头短发挠得像鸡窝，忍不住笑了出来。千愤愤地瞪他，把笔往书里一夹，张牙舞爪地就扑过来，顶着万的挣扎，把他的头发弄成了一样的造型。  
“这样对一个病人太残忍了吧……”  
万弱弱地抗议，千笑得开心，这次缩在床里侧，靠着墙，又把练习册捡回来做，说是跳过了那题，一会儿让万教他。万侧过身子不想理他，心里开始紧张，怕自己做不出一年级的题要被千嘲笑，那些关于十年后的忧虑一阵风似的吹走了，现下他们是狂妄自大的少年，担心明天的作业，下周能不能找到鼓手，和拿到日本唱片大奖时要说什么感言。

-春-  
春天是骚动的季节。  
十八岁的千故作深沉地说，被万一巴掌呼在后脑勺，他说你不许勾搭莺莺燕燕，糟蹋花花草草，千捂着头委屈地答：“我只是被卷进了骚动里面啊。”  
千的女友数量总是在这个季节直线上升。春花最烂漫，春光无限好，livehouse里鼓点能带歪心跳的节奏，自然会有不知厉害的女孩，为台上姿势虽歪斜，眼睛却闪亮的吉他手沦陷。  
明明是我看起来更靠谱吧，万拉着千从后门溜出去，嘀嘀咕咕地抱怨。“哪有人在音乐节寻求跟靠谱大哥的邂逅啊。”千说，“万你就算把音量开到最大，也就是邻居家叛逆期虽迟但到，半夜rock n' roll被投诉扰民的大哥……虽然是帅哥没错。”  
最后半句是看万的眼神愈发凶恶才加上的。事实上万向来不缺女友，只不过每个都因为千跟他分手。他的心中排名第一的是千和千的音乐，第二是自己，第三才是家人朋友恋人。  
“哎，那我不算你的家人朋友恋人吗？”千得知这个排行榜时问。家人，他们一张床上睡觉，一个锅里吃饭；朋友，随便谁都知道能和折笠千斗做朋友的只有大神万理；恋人，他们拥抱，凑在一起发泄青春期的欲望。万张张嘴，既没找到话反驳，也没找到理由认同。千看着他冒傻气的表情，嘿嘿直乐，翘着下巴，说，我知道的，万没有我就不行吧？  
真是够自大的。  
万作势要追打千，在狭窄的巷子里，一把就把千按在墙上，银发的少年没躲，眯着眼睛看他，他实在好看，春日的晚霞落在精致的鼻尖上，就连万都一瞬间忘记了呼吸，怔怔地看着他。  
千说：“喂，万！”他还举手做着投降的姿势，看万的脑瓜嘣迟迟没弹下来，倒抗议起来了。万在他脑门上轻轻戳了一下，放开他，头也不回地大步往前走，千捂着额头追打上去，两人险些撞到放学的小学生的单车。  
那个春天千罕见地交了个维持过两个月的女朋友，个子高挑，黑发间夹着深蓝挑染，天还没热起来就穿起了热裤，笔直纤细白皙的腿在万面前夸张地抖。  
她看起来不是会对千一往情深的人，万想着，暗暗松了一口气，挂上微笑，问：“找我有什么事情吗？”  
“我有点担心千斗君，”女孩说，“他最近整天嘴里都念着想死想死，也不太笑了，他喜欢什么东西？我在想去游乐园能不能让他打起精神来……”  
万哑然失笑。“这家伙写歌又卡住了，不用管他，写出来之前他怎么可能死掉呢？至于游乐园，如果你想他死的话，可以带他去坐过山车。”  
女孩有些忧郁地说：“是这样吗，千斗君他什么都不跟我说。”  
“他那个人对女生就是这个样子，你不要太在意，受不了了就把他甩掉，没关系的。”我在劝我最好朋友的女朋友甩了他，万颇有些无奈地想，“忍了他两个月，你已经打败了他95%的前任了。”  
“万理君，哪有你这样的哥们儿啊。”女孩摇头，突然想起什么似的，瞪大了双眼：“难道说，那个传言……”  
“什么？”  
女孩却惊恐地摇摇头，不说话了，正巧这时千走进来，宣布Re:vale要开始练习，希望无关人等离开。女孩走到他面前，倔强地瞪着他，千无奈地揽过她的腰，当着万的面和她交换了一个啧啧有声的深吻。万翻了个白眼。  
千给琴调音的时候，万问：“刚刚你女朋友说什么传言，好像是关于咱俩的，你知道吗？”  
“哦，那个啊，没什么，”千随手拨出几个音，又去拧弦钮，“说咱俩其实是一对儿，我在玩弄女生感情。”  
“啊？？”万大惊失色。  
“你惊讶什么啊，说得不对吗？”千懒洋洋地问。  
万嫌弃地说：“我可不会和你那样亲嘴。”  
“试试？我吻技很好的。”  
“不要。”  
千调好弦，把背带挂在身上，说：“真无聊，我可是把自己当你正牌男友的。”  
“是什么让你产生了这种幻觉。”万生硬地说。  
“我帮你撸的时候你明明很舒服，”千眨眨眼，“要跟我做到底也可以哦，我随时奉陪。”  
这个人的贞操观念究竟是什么样子的啊。万把麦克风粗暴地插在麦架上：“别废话了，开始练习。”  
“好啊。”千笑起来，没有什么比音乐更能让他来精神。

-夏-  
那年夏天他们还住在某栋破旧的商住两用楼的顶层，和炽烈的阳光只隔一层薄薄的天花板，没钱装空调，蝉在窗外滋儿哇滋儿哇，千在屋里好热啊好热啊。楼下百元店的老板娘在骂隔壁印度料理店的服务员勾引她老公，年轻外国女孩操着口音奇怪但流利的日语反唇相讥，那种中年秃顶一身肥膘的大叔白送我都不想要。千听着，响亮地咂嘴，说：“万，来点音乐。”  
裸着上身的万随手拨拉出一组和弦，被千打断：“太热了——弹点凉快的啊。”你这人也太麻烦了，万想说，但转念一想，用来在冷气充足的livehouse里炒热气氛的前奏，实在不适合蒸笼一样闷热的房间。他在最细的弦上叮叮咚咚地弹出几个单音，千眯着眼睛，伸长脖子迎向转过头来的电风扇，仍旧在含糊不清地抱怨。万懒得再迁就他了，他的手掌心和指头缝里都是汗，弹起琴来手感怪怪的。他从搁在一边的塑料箱（就在楼下百元店买的）里翻出一张CD塞进机器里，按下播放键：“喏，凉快的。”  
小提琴和萨克斯，通透的女声唱着，总有一天，我们两人会化作寂寞的风。万凑到千旁边一起吹风扇，千往旁边挪了挪，嫌他一身汗，好像自己不是似的。他的白色背心后背上湿出半个椭圆形的印迹，下午三点，不过因为最近都没接到工作，时间也变得不太重要了。“我问问店里要不要人加班。”万说，伸长胳膊从桌上够过手机，被千一把抓住手腕。“你要溜吗，万，把我一个人留在这里？”他可怜兮兮地问，有七成是装出来的，万知道，但还是打消了找地方蹭空调的念头，安抚地拍了拍千的手背。  
“我要热死了……台风怎么还不来……”千放开他，翻了个身，在竹席上摊开手脚。预报中的热带气旋正在接近东京，他们在家里储存好了泡面和矿泉水，窗户上也贴了胶带，千说要在风雨大作之时在家里开演唱会，反正外面很吵的话也没有人能听见。万听了心说，你怕不是要像每次暴风雨时一样，塞着耳朵在被窝里睡个昏天黑地。  
他伸长胳膊打开墙边的大屁股电视，廉价酒店的床上，跪坐的女演员摆出妩媚的表情，千在他身后喷笑出声，万有些尴尬的摸出遥控器，按下停止键，从DVD机里取出租来的成人影片。信号切换到电视台，主持人指着云图说，今年的11号台风有要转向的趋势，可能不会登陆了。千大声叹气。  
“也好，”万说，“我一直担心屋顶会漏水。”  
“不会吧。”千看看天花板，“房东没说过啊。”  
“那个大叔才不会说呢，出了问题都是我们弄坏的。要是真漏水，他肯定还要我们赔被泡了的榻榻米。”  
千撇撇嘴：“真讨厌。等我们有了钱，我就买一栋楼下来，便宜租给没钱的音乐人住，万来帮他们修屋顶。”  
“为什么还要我自己动手啊？”万苦笑。他的手机滴滴地响了两声，是打工的店的同事发来的短信：万理弟弟，在做什么？  
在家等台风，万回复。他不讨厌那个担当家庭居酒屋里风情万种的女服务生角色的的女人，她离过婚，有一个四岁的儿子，不过跟着前夫。  
“又是那个女人？”千不耐烦地抬起眼皮。  
万知道他耿耿于怀，对于有一次他去假扮她的男朋友的事情。他手机又响了，千翻身起来，抢过它塞到了褥子底下。“千！”万喊道，银发青年脸上露出若无其事的笑容，问，怎么了？  
他知道万不会为女人跟他置气，就算会，也是因为他的桃花债妨碍了演出。万怎么就从来不会被死缠烂打呢？他问过，万没好气地说，因为我知道分寸。那会儿千还生着气。“知道分寸就是扮人家年轻帅气的男朋友去气她前夫？”他斜着眼睛瞄万，万不以为意地笑着，伸手拍拍他的肩膀：“你需要我扮你年轻帅气的男朋友去气前任吗，我倒是可以。”  
“你难道还需要扮？——哦，我知道了，”千趾高气扬地说，“你要假装年轻帅气是吧？万理哥哥？”  
万愣了愣，大笑起来，这事就算翻篇了。他现在想起那声千回百转的万理哥哥，还是觉得有点反胃。  
窗外的风声渐渐大起来，靠近窗户的树的枝叶哗啦啦地响，千可怜兮兮地扒着窗台，想要开窗吹风，被万一口拒绝。“你以为我们有钱装新的玻璃吗？”他严厉地问。千撇撇嘴：“反正这块玻璃，你看这儿，它本来就裂了，也不一定挺得过今天。”  
“你贴胶带的时候怎么不说？”万跳起来，从地上捡起没剩多少的胶带纸，把那道裂纹糊得严严实实。“拜托了，”他在窗前合掌，“我们还有三个月就搬走，麻烦您一定要挺住。”  
百跪在凶宅地板上那块污迹前打招呼的时候，千想起了这个台风天。当时他对前路的困苦毫无准备，一心以为这样新鲜明亮的青春会持续到永远。他继续和万挤在摇着头的风扇面前，汗津津的胳膊紧贴着胳膊。雨下起来了，房间里渐渐凉下来，万问：“千？我去把风扇关了？”千没回答，他扭头一看，那人正靠着他的肩膀，在梦里咂吧嘴。  
到底还是睡着了嘛。万把他放倒在被褥上，关了风扇，看了一会儿外面阴云密布的天空，决定钻进另一个被窝。

-秋-  
千并不是从那一天开始想要亲吻万的。  
对于他来说，这些亲密的举动除了代表亲密之外没有任何意义，他不懂为什么有些人把它们视为承诺。他枕着万的胳膊，仰面朝天打着万的nds，屏幕黑下来，GAME OVER后面映出他百无聊赖的脸，他把游戏机一丢，砸到万的腿，万在睡梦中恼怒地哼了一声，翻过身来搂住他。  
他突然就很想亲他，并且那么做了。最近天气干燥，万的嘴唇上全是死皮，一点都不像个偶像，千的舌尖把它舔湿，又钻进双唇中间，滑进半张的嘴，在里面转了一圈。亲吻一个睡得毫无知觉的人一点都没意思，他心想，和万分开，小心地观察他略微皱起的眉头，很好，没有醒。  
万比他要有常识一点，如果被他发现，肯定要挨一顿骂。可正是这种刺激的感觉，诱使千一次又一次地偷袭他，反正也只不过是挨一顿骂。偷亲你最好的兄弟是什么下场？网络上他们说放弃吧，你们的友情会走到尽头，但是千一点儿都不信，万绝对不会因为这种事就离开他。千甚至给万买了唇膜当作礼物——什么礼物？万问，他说不知道哦，庆祝秋天到来的礼物吧，你的嘴唇也太不像个偶像了。  
好吧，万说着，很新鲜似的把自己的嘴唇涂得又软又亮，这下千满意了，等到万睡熟，丢下手里的任天堂，去玩更刺激的偷亲万的游戏。万的嘴唇像果冻一样柔软，有柠檬味波子汽水的味道，千心满意足地把唇膜全舔干净，第二天万醒来一摸嘴唇，说：“这东西意外地还挺清爽的啊。”  
为了不暴露，千决定在每个万心血来潮涂上唇膜的日子都故技重施。  
做这种事到底是会被发现的，十一月初的一天，千悄悄嘬了口万的下唇，正想更进一步，突然被万扣住了手腕。他吓了一跳，故作镇定地说：“你没睡啊？”  
“你在干什么……”万睡眼惺忪地说。  
“啊，没事，就想亲你而已。”  
“哦，早点睡。”  
说完，万又睡过去了，没挨骂的千却心虚起来，难得铺了被褥自己睡。第二天万用奇怪的眼神看他，但什么都没说。  
兴许不用趁他睡觉，千心想，但始终没找到合适的时机去亲吻清醒的万，和他一对上视线，他不知为何就退缩了。万看他的眼神好明亮坦荡，让他连恶作剧都做不出来，尴尬地一撇嘴，说你盯着我看干什么。  
“千最近变害羞了。”万反倒这样跟旁人说，气得他牙痒痒。  
猜测他究竟知不知道自己的小秘密？千才不会做那样无聊的事情。这样的事情他做多少，万都不会生他的气……虽然也不会跟他有什么在此之上的关系，想到这里，千竟然有点不满，明明跟女人做这种事情，万就会拉着她的手介绍说这是我女朋友的。  
万说：“千，过来化妆。”千最讨厌这个，万说他被按在化妆台前的样子像洗澡的猫。他不情愿地撩起刘海，任由万往脸上拍奇怪的东西。“好了。”万放下眉笔，拿起唇膏，迟迟没有动手，千奇怪地抬眼看他，那张脸却突然在他面前放大，嘴唇上叠上了什么柔软的东西，是万飞快地亲了他一口。  
“你干什么？”千问。  
“啊，没事，就想亲你而已。”万露出一个灿烂的笑容。  
千觉得他太坏了：“你记得啊？”  
“记得什么？”万问，又笑了，“太好了，我还以为你会生气呢。”

-那一天-  
来livehouse的一路上没遇到一个红灯，千认为这是好兆头。万从借来的轿车的驾驶座上跳下来，打开后备箱，把装着演出服和化妆箱的旅行包塞到千怀里。  
“来得太早了。”千说，“还有三个小时呢，三个小时，你却连多听一张专辑都不让……”  
“好了别抱怨，今天冈崎先生要来，我是说，社长那位。”万扛上要拿去现场发的应援物，大步流星走在前面。这可能是他们正式出道之前最后一次演出，如果一切顺利的话。出道的诸项事宜他们已经和冈崎凛人基本谈妥，凛太郎原本似乎对这件事不太看好，只是由着弟弟来，上次在事务所却跟他们搭话，说要来看live。就连千都拿出了干劲，准备万全，但他的激情走得也快，到了排练万无一失的时候，他已经开始抱怨为什么冈崎凛太郎不看早一点的场次了。让千讨好别人向来是很难的。  
livehouse还没到营业时间，他们从后门进去，和老板打了声招呼，去了休息室。“未免也太早了，万，现在干什么啊？”千又开始抱怨，万抱着笔记本电脑检查伴奏，说：“你可以睡一会儿。”  
“我不要，眼睛会肿。”  
“那你过来帮我的忙。”  
“不要。”  
“那就自己玩自己的。”  
“万真无情。”  
万大大地翻了个白眼，重新戴上耳机。银发青年拖着凳子坐到他旁边，像打扰人工作的猫一样，把脸伸到他和屏幕中间，任性地说：“万，和我接吻。”  
那次许过愿之后，他的头发稍微留长了一点，搭在纤细的脖颈后面，猫尾巴似的跳动着，耳环吊在耳垂上晃呀晃，带点红晕的脸颊凑在万面前，等他的嘴唇落下来。最近他们常常玩这样的游戏，幼稚，但亲吻的方式是大人的那种，万认为这都是千这位常识破坏机的错，千认为自己没有错。  
手钳住千的下颌，强迫他转过脸来，万直接奔着他的双唇而去，原本只想胡闹一下的千受惊地啊了一声，声音立刻被堵在了喉咙里。在这种时候，万的吻通常极具侵略性，嘴唇粗暴地吸吮他的舌头，千觉得灵魂都要被他吸过去似的，口中泄出令人难为情的喘息。总算被放开的时候，他已经满脸通红，尽管自诩情场老手，面皮薄却像是在万面前才有的专利。  
“满意了吧？”万重新抓起鼠标，但千更紧地缠上来，在他耳边呼气：“我想做。”  
“你疯了？”  
“时间还有很多，我们也没在后台做过，万，出道之后就没有这样的机会了哦。”  
万咂摸了一下，确实是这个道理，或许他的常识已经被千破坏殆尽了。他合上笔记本电脑推到一边，抚上千的脖颈，再次把他拉过来接吻。坐在椅子上太别扭，千顺势站起来靠在化妆台上，任由万亲吻他的耳根和脖子，灼热的气息拂在上面，让千感觉背上起了鸡皮疙瘩。万的手从下摆摸进千的衬衫，在细腻的皮肤上摸了一把。  
“千，肌肉变结实了？”  
“还不是因为万拉着我锻炼……啊，别捏……”  
“腰也很有弹性呢。”  
万撩起千的衣服，沿着身侧从腰际摸到腋下，千特别不喜欢他碰那里，他就偏要逗他。前不久剃掉的腋毛又冒了一点头出来，扎着他的指尖，千涨红了脸，抓住他的胳膊往外推，万轻笑一声，手指移到了胸口。  
“这才对嘛。”千说，满意地享受万玩弄自己的乳尖，凑上来和他接吻。他喜欢万略厚的嘴唇，柔软的舌头，口中润喉糖的甘苦味道，和他交换唾液是特别能让千感觉安心的一件事，好像咽下万的气味，他就永远不会被抛下。  
紧身的牛仔裤被甩在地上，千背靠着冰凉的镜子，同样冰凉的润滑剂随着手指一起侵入体内，很快升高成和体温一样的热度。他这才发觉这件事的淫荡，桌上散落的化妆刷被胡乱推开，万随手拿起一支，扫过他的腿根，他立刻发出了叫人害羞的声音，刷头上残留的眼影之类的东西，在白皙的皮肤上留下一道淡红的印子。  
“你搞什么……”  
就连抱怨听起来也像是在调情，万什么都没说，继续开拓甬道深处，触碰千体内最敏感的地方，听他忍不住浪叫起来。千的双手撑在桌上保持平衡，没法捂上嘴巴，又担心被人听见，只能尽力忍耐。  
“别咬嘴唇，”万说，“会不能上台的哦。”  
千听话的松开牙齿，只能用力紧闭双唇，看起来像在撅着嘴索吻。万推着他的腿，让它们分得更开，好靠近千，去啄他的嘴唇。千从齿缝里挤出难耐的呜呜声，急促地喘息着，催促道：“你进来吧……”  
万的手指恋恋不舍地在穴内又搅动了几下，抽出来，他故意给千展示了指间黏连的银丝，然后把它们都擦在千的胸口，才去解自己的裤子。“自己坐上来。”他掏出性器，戴上安全套，要求道。千撇撇嘴，不情愿地挪下化妆台，分开双腿，手搭在万的肩头。  
“不是这样，转过身去。”万指挥道。  
身后是他刚刚靠着的镜子，千意识到，骂了一句变态。你不喜欢吗？万明知故问。喜欢的，千心想，听话地转身，靠在万身上，按照他的引导，慢慢吞进他的性器。硕大的头部慢慢磨过穴道，千只有脚尖踩在地上支撑身体，腿颤抖起来，终于松了劲，一下被顶到了最深处，冲击让他闷哼了一声，下意识抓住了面前化妆桌的边沿，一抬头就看到自己潮红的脸颊和半张的嘴，色情得不行。  
万抱着他站起来，让他扶着桌子，撅起屁股，接着毫不留情地操了起来。千最初还能支撑住身体，渐渐地脱力，任由身体垮下去，脸贴着桌子，无法压抑地喘息着。  
“看着镜子……才觉得自己，呼，是不是特别禽兽啊？”  
万在他身后问。千小小地翻了个白眼，说：“你才注意到吗？”  
“可是说要做的明明是千嘛。”  
万无辜地说着，加快了速度。千的肌肉收紧又放松，小穴抽动着，似乎是要高潮了。他小声抱怨：“你也、啊、太激烈了……”  
“我赶时间。”万说。  
“……嗯、不行了，万，我好爽……”  
精液从千的前端喷射而出，弄脏了地板，他轻轻啊了一声，忘了给你戴套了，万说，没事，我来收拾。说着，他丝毫不顾千的抗议，在绞紧的甬道里继续抽插，也射了出来。  
千扯了几张纸擦拭自己湿成一片的下体，万则提上裤子，任劳任怨地收拾乱七八糟的化妆桌和镜子，擦掉地上可疑的液体，打开窗户通风。“冈崎社长知道会立刻撕合同吧。”他说。  
“不让他知道不就完了。”千把纸巾丢进垃圾桶，拣回自己的裤子套上。  
万叹了口气：“出道之后不准再这个样子了。”  
“明明你也很爽，现在又开始教训我了吗？”千笑道，在万的屁股上拍了一下，“不然下次换我在后台强上万？”  
“饶了我吧……”万举起双手，“还有一个多小时，过来帮我干活。”  
“好——”  
然后他们就会站在舞台上，千喜孜孜地想，两人合二为一，一直唱到世界的终结。  
——而这个世界会在两小时后终结。千还不知道，最后又从万那里偷了个吻。


End file.
